The Teddy Bear Series
by dinasamirs
Summary: A few snapshots of how Severus would have dealed with Harry in a Corporal Punishment Harry Potter Universe. AU First Year - contains spanking. I think it's sweet despite the pain : Please don't read if you don t like it.
1. Snapshot One Astronomy Tower

That's it

Disclaimer: JKR is the lucky one.

**AN: **

Okay, so I though some of you would enjoy this series. Please R&R

This is in answer to Kathy's challenge. I hope you all like it.

Oh and please: WARNING:

This story contains spanking of children/teenagers, if you don't like it, don't read. Seriously, if you go on and read after this warning, DON'T blame.

**The ****Teddy Bear!**

By: Dina

That's it!

He had had it!

There will be not more of that!

Severus stormed through the corridors for the 20th since the start of term. It was 2:00 after midnight for Merlin's sake. Wasn't it enough what that brat did on Halloween? What with the troll and everything? Wasn't it enough what happened in Quidditch when he had to save the ungrateful brat's neck?

Snape had found no rest since that brat set his foot in Hogwarts. Every single night, he patrolled the corridors, and more times than not, the boy was up to something. But since Christmas, it had become unbearable.

Little did Snape know then that it was all the Headmaster's fault. He had given Harry his father's invisibility cloak, the same cloak which had caused Hogwarts professors nightmares for the seven years that James Potter was studying at Hogwarts.

This seemed to be one of those nightmare nights for Snape. Filch had just alerted him that there was a student out of bed and Snape was searching all around the school for that student. He knew it was Potter, he just knew it. Of course, who else? That arrogant little snot, strutting around as if he owned the castle.

………

Meanwhile Harry, oblivious to a certain raging Potions Master, was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower, his invisibility cloak securely in his pocket. He sat in the dark, on a large window seat, hugging his knees to his chest and looking over at the grounds. It was so peaceful, so quiet, and so calming. Harry felt blessed. He was now in a place where he was happy, where he could find peace. Hogwarts! And to think that just a few months ago, he didn't even know this place existed. He even had friends now. People actually liked him, well apart from Snape of course. The man hated him since he first set his foot in the school, but that was alright, he was used to it. What Harry considered strange was the other people's reactions to him, not Snape's. He only thought it normal for people to treat him like that.

Harry sighed. He was getting cold. Maybe he should just go back to Gryffindor tower then and bury himself under the blankets. Harry smiled to himself as he stretched a bit. He now had a bed, his own bed, and blankets, comfortable snuggly blankets. All he needed was a teddy bear or something to hug at night. Harry sniggered. Yeah, what would Ron say if he knew Harry … eek!

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder startling him. He looked up in horror and gulped audibly. Snape! Face pale, glaring, eyes glittering and nostrils flaring. Snape was enraged. Harry wanted to speak, to run, to do something other than standing frozen on the spot looking terrified, but he couldn't. It was Snape! And Harry was in so much trouble.

"You think yourself above rules, Potter?" The potions master tones were deadly, clearly informing Harry that he might meet his end today. Didn't Snape try to kill him before, the man actually wanted to throw him off his broom, right there on the Quidditch pitch with everyone watching, with _Dumbledore_ watching. What would stop him now from killing Harry?

Harry felt his throat dry as he croaked weakly, "No, Sir."

"I see. So you actually do believe that being out of your dormitory after hours, in the astronomy tower no less, alone, and AT TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, is within the rules?"

Oh God oh God oh God, Snape was going to throw him off the astronomy tower. He was just so stupid, why didn't he keep his cloak on? He gulped again.

"What, nothing to say?"

What could he say? Please don't kill me?

"Sir, I … I'm sorry, I uhh please, sir .." Harry said lamely. He hated himself for sounding so weak but he was genuinely scared.

Snape's voice was so sharp, cold, and deadly as he whispered, "Sorry you will be Potter, mark my word."

And Harry shuddered.

Then Snape took hold of the back of his neck firmly and pushed him towards the door. Wait! The door? Wasn't Snape going to throw him off the tower? Harry breathed in relief, well not today it seemed. But wait where were they going? Harry stomach did a flip flop, Snape was going to take him to the headmaster's office then? Oh No! Harry couldn't bear the thought. Harry just imagined the disappointment in the Headmaster's eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. And suddenly getting thrown from the astronomy tower didn't seem so bad after all.

But no, Snape was still pushing him and they were … Harry groaned! They were headed to the dungeons! Did Snape honestly think he could give Harry detention now? He was going to scrub cauldrons until the morning?

Too soon they reached the dungeons and Snape pushed Harry inside his office. Harry stood still waiting for the lecture that was sure to come. And Snape didn't disappoint him.

"I want ONE reason Potter, ONE EXECUSE that would make me put up with your complete lack of respect to rules that were put for the students' safety more than anything else. ONE EXECUSE that would make you think you can do whatever you want without expecting consequences to your behavior."

Harry really wanted this over soon but he really didn't have anything to say so he stood silently studying his shoes and hoping the lecture would soon be over.

"Nothing to say, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No Sir." _Why don't you just give me that detention and get it over with?_

"Well Mr. Potter, I assure you that you will have a lot to say soon. I will make sure that you will never even think of leaving your common room after hours again."

Harry suddenly started to feel uncomfortable, something in Snape's tone was … off. As if the man had made some sort of decision. And what was he doing pulling that chair from the desk and putting it beside Harry, right in the middle of the room.

Harry stared stupidly at Snape as he sat down and grabbed Harry by the arm saying viciously, "there will be no more disrespect, no more wandering around when you shouldn't Potter, and no more of that 'above the rules' attitude."

Snape took hold of Harry's trousers and quickly undid the fly pulling the trousers down in the process and only then did Harry wake up from his trance. Only then did Harry discover that Snape intended to … Oh My God! Snape was going to … going to spank him? That couldn't be true, could it?

Before he could get properly shocked at the prospect, he found himself staring at Snape's boots while dangling face down over his teacher's lap, "No, no Sir, please," Harry struggled to get up, he couldn't believe it.

Snape easily held the boy over his lap, his arm firmly around Harry's waist and landed a VERY hard smack on his bottom over the boy's robes. Harry yelped. Ouchhhh, that hurt.

Snape then pulled up Harry's robes out of the way exposing his briefs and Harry's little body. Snape was surprised. Under the robes, Harry seemed very small, very thin. Granted the boy always seemed small for his age, a bit short too but now looking at the boy's bare back, and legs, and soon to be bare buttocks, they just seemed much smaller than expected. Snape landed another sharp smack over the boy's briefs, extracting another yelp, then another smack, then rained down about a dozen sharp smacks on the small bottom.

Harry yelped and gasped with every smack. It hurt. His bottom was stinging so much now and he hoped Snape would stop soon.

But Snape was far from it. He took hold of the waistband of Harry briefs and tugged them down to the boy's knees exposing the now pink bottom. Harry gasped as he felt the cool air over his now bare behind, "Nooo, no sir, please!" The boy had just discovered that the last few smacks were only the appetizer. Good. He was in for a long spanking that Snape was sure to cure him of his nightly strolls.

He raised his hand high, and while slightly cupping it and spreading his fingers, he slapped his hand down on the boy's bottom, and Harry squealed. Snape smirked. Experience had taught him that this was the best way to spank, cover the bottom with his hand without really doing much damage, and cup it a little to make a big sound scaring the little brats over his lap senseless. Another SLAP and Harry started to squirm. And then it was like a rhythm, Snape started raining slaps over Harry's bottom alternating cheeks covering bottom and thighs until Harry's little backside was a deep shade of red.

Harry totally forgetting anything except the fire in his bottom was now sobbing hard, tears flowing like a river, and wailing all the time some incoherent words and sentences, "Owwwww I amm sorryyyy, oouuuccchhhh pllleease, no morrree, b-b-bbeee good, ooooowwwwwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhh neeeevv-ver ag-gain!"

And Snape was satisfied, the brat would now think a hundred times before setting his foot out of the common room again. Still there was the final lesson. And he would be damned if he let the boy get up before that last bit.

Snape raised his right knee a little adjusting the boy so his bottom was in the middle of his lap and he had a better access to his sit spot, yes, the tender area where the buttocks met the thighs, exactly the area where the brat was going to sit on. He rested his hand on Harry's now very hot bottom to give the boy sometime to compose himself and stop blubbering. Harry would have to listen now.

After a few moments Harry's sobs decreased and his wailing stopped. He really hoped it was all over now. His bottom hurt like hell, he wouldn't be able to take more, one more smack and he was sure going to die.

Snape's voice finally came shattering all his hopes, "If you have calmed enough Potter, we can continue."

And that did it, Harry dissolved into more sobs "N-no p-please – no more no more"

Snape calmly raised his hand and brought it down over the boy's sit spot.

"OOWWWWW!"

"You will never break rules again."

SLLLAAAPPPP

"OOOOOWWWWWWW Nooo, nnooo never"

"You will never leave your common room after hours." SLAAAAPPP

"OWWWWWWWW (sobbb) No, ppplleeasse, I won't, ever."

SLLLLLAAAPPP

"OOOUUUCCCCHHH OhhGod. I am sorry, Sir, so sorry"

"You will listen to your Professors SLAAAPPPP, you will always follow the rules SLAAAPPP, and you will be good SLAAAP SLAAAPPP SLAPP SLAPPP SLAPPP SLAAAAPPPPP"

Harry was bawling hysterically and blubbering incoherently. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! And at that point he was hoping that someone would just throw him from the astronomy tower and be done with it. He should have just jumped when he had the opportunity. Harry continued to sob his heart out still upended over his Professor's knee. And soon his sobs slowed down as he felt a rhythmic patting on his back. That patting was so comforting. A few moments later, the patting stopped almost making Harry start crying again, but then another comfort started, small circles were being rubbed gently on his back and he closed his eyes over the rest of his tears. Harry's bottom felt as if he was sitting on a stove but he was comfortable. Well comfortable and tired and his throat was a bit sore with all the howling.

Snape was grateful that the boy had finally calmed down, only with an occasional sniffle every now and then. He had started patting him and rubbing little circles over his back to calm him down. Snape had originally intended to finish the spanking and then send the brat to the corner where he should think about his abysmal behavior, but he couldn't. The boy was in so much distress that he found himself compelled to comfort him.

Harry, after finally calming down, suddenly discovered that he was still lying over his teacher's lap with a bare bottom. He blushed crimson and struggled to get up.

Snape helped Harry up and watched as the boy immediately pulled up his briefs and trousers. Snape winced, that was a wrong move. Harry hissed and fresh tears filled his eyes and spilled on his cheeks. Snape sighed, well at least the boy knew not to do that again.

Harry finally looked up at Snape waiting for more scolding or a lecture or something. Yes he was shocked at what happened, but he knew that Snape would still continue to insult him.

Snape came near Harry and gently raised his chin and wiped the boy's tears with his thumbs saying softly, "I hope Mr. Potter, that we wouldn't have to go through this ordeal again soon because I assure you I will never hesitate to do it again if you-"

Snape was startled. He never thought that his small statement warranted this reaction. Harry had started weeping again in earnest.

Snape didn't know what to do, "Potter, I didn't say I was going to spank you again, I meant that-"

But the boy wasn't listening. Snape didn't know that this was the first time in Harry's life that anyone had ever wiped his tears for him.

After a moment Snape said impatiently, "Oh for pity's sake Potter, come here." And he pulled Harry close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him patting his back gently as if he was trying to lull a baby to sleep.

At the beginning, this seemed to have a negative effect as Harry's sobs got louder but then the boy calmed down and soon Snape felt Harry's arms around his waist as the boy rested his head on his teacher's chest holding tightly on him.

Snape raised an eyebrow, now really since when did the students start to treat him as if he was teddy bear?

--

AN:

So, did you like it? PLEASE review!


	2. Snapshot Two Later

Harry was walking slowly, wincing and grimacing at every step

_AN: Just a little add__-on to the first chapter :)) Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Later**

Harry was walking slowly, wincing and grimacing at every step. His bottom hurt and he knew it would take days or even weeks to heal. It must look awful now. He tentatively laid a hand on his bottom bracing himself for the pain but surprisingly he discovered that he could not only touch his bottom but he could also rub it. He proceeded to do exactly that! Ah how soothing!

Harry walked slowly. Snape ordered him to go directly from the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't want to go back to his dormitory. To be honest, all he wanted was to go up the astronomy tower again and lie on his stomach on the window seat watching the grounds again. But he couldn't do that, could he? If Snape caught him again … Harry shuddered. The Professor was very clear, "Potter, if I catch you out of your common room again after hours, you will be over my knee for a very long session before you could even blink. And believe me, next time, I won't be that lenient with you."

Lenient, LENIENT! That was lenient?

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His bottom felt …. felt …. Um! Actually, his bottom felt much better now. The worst of the sting had disappeared and it didn't hurt as much now. Strange! And anyway, how could Snape do that? It shouldn't be allowed. No other Professor would have done that, would they? If the Professors were allowed to spank students, he would have heard about it before. Ron would have said something.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Mister Potter! …"

"Huh!" Harry was so much consumed in his thoughts that he passed by the Portrait hole and was continuing down the corridor until the nice fat lady in the portrait called him. Harry walked back and quietly thanked the lady for reminding him as he said the password and entered his common room slowly walking up to his dormitory. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all fast asleep. Harry was grateful. It would have been very embarrassing if someone asked where he was and why he was walking funny!

Harry crept to the bathroom and immediately pulled down his trousers and briefs. For the first time since joining Hogwarts a few months ago, Harry found a use for the large mirror behind the bathroom door. He always thought that having such a big mirror in the dormitory was very girlish, but now he found a use for it. He turned his back to the mirror and looked behind. Surely his bottom would be looking awful now. It sure hurt like hell when he was over the potions master's lap. Harry groaned … his bottom only was a pinkish shade. He couldn't believe it. All this pain and his bottom was now just pink? And even the sting was fading. That was just so unfair. And then Harry did the most surprising thing ever. He smiled!

What if Snape had spanked him? What if he had yelled and snapped? He still wiped his tears for him and … and held him. No one has ever done that before. He had laid his head on the man's chest and cried, and Snape patted him on his back like a baby. It was certainly worth the spanking, right?

Harry put on his pajamas and crept under his blankets closing his eyes and getting comfortable. He sighed. If only he had a teddy bear!!

…………


	3. Snapshot Three Quidditch

It was dark

WARNING:

This story contains spanking of children/teenagers, if you don't like it, don't read. Seriously, if you go on and read after this warning, DON'T blame me.

**The Teddy Bear Series: ****Fic # 3 - Quidditch**

It was dark. The room was just too familiar for him to bother about the darkness. He stood silently in the shadows of the hospital wing watching the small lump lying on one of the beds. Every few minutes, the lump would toss and turn and then still again in an attempt to sleep. Snape heard light footsteps and backed away in the corner. The shadows swallowed him. No one would notice his presence. If there was something other than potions that he was a master of, it was melting in shadows.

Pomfrey tiptoed to Harry's bed. She leaned closer to examine her patient without waking him, only to sigh in frustration. "Mr. Potter, you should be sleeping!"

Harry shrugged, "Can't sleep."

Poppy shook her head, "That won't do Mr. Potter. You need your rest. Broken bones need proper rest and nutrition besides potions."

"I know but it hurts." Harry almost whined.

"Humph. Well then maybe next time you would think twice before pulling such a stunt with your broom. Just to catch a small winged ball. Honestly!"

"It's Quidditch, Madame Pomfrey." Harry said with a very scandalized air. Just to catch a small winged ball? Really!

Snape barely held a snort.

Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "Well, serves your right then all that pain, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

Harry had been in the hospital wing various times in the few months that he spent in Hogwarts. He had to admit that most of his injuries were related to Quidditch, but he had come to like the old school nurse. She seemed to have taken a liking to him as well and she was always so sweet and caring. She always fussed over him. No one had ever done that for him before and although he made a show of being bothered by the fussing, like any 11 years old boy who respected himself would, but really he always felt warm inside.

Poppy sighed. "Alright, Potter. Don't look at me like a forlorn puppy. I didn't really mean that."

Harry smiled a bit.

She held a potion vial to him and smiled, "Here, this will help a bit with the pain. Maybe then you could get some sleep."

Harry took the potion and downed it immediately, then gagged.

Poppy smiled, "Well. I am sure it tasted better than the Skele-Gru."

Harry made a face making Poppy chuckle, "Now go on and try to get some sleep."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Madame."

Poppy tucked Harry in making him smile before leaving.

Snape watched the boy some more time. He was still tossing and turning although his movements were a lot smoother now. The pain must have subsided. But still the boy didn't look like he would be sleeping anytime soon. Best get it over with, then.

Snape walked to the boy's bed and crossed his arms waiting for Harry to look up, which he did after a moment. Snape could practically feel Harry's heart pumping when he startled him. Served the brat right, after what he did earlier today. Startling him and the whole school with his stunt over the damned broom! The boy had practically hugged the ground breaking his arm, leg, two ribs and bruising the rest of his body. The boy was lucky he was still alive at all.

Harry stared wide eyed at the Potions Master, who was at the moment, looking for all the world like a giant bat from hell coming to suck the blood of the unsuspecting children in their beds. Harry gulped.

Snape whipped out his wand and Harry tried to shrink into the covers. _Silly child_. Snape cast a powerful 'Silencio' around them, before carefully putting his wand back in his sleeve and raising an eyebrow at the pale boy, "_What were you thinking, boy?"_

Harry swallowed hard before stuttering, "I … I … don't … I don't know what you mean Professor."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Don't. Be. Smart. With. Me. Boy. You know perfectly well what I am talking about."

Harry tried hard to remember all what he had done that day and even over the least few days. He just couldn't think of anything he had done to piss off the Potions Master that much. He could see that Snape was getting angrier by the second, "I don't know, Professor." He whispered. One look at Snape's murderous glare and Harry knew it. He was going to be killed tonight and with Snape's 'S_ilencio'_, no one would ever hear him screaming. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't check on him again for hours, he was sure.

Snape raised an eyebrow inquiring snidely, "You don't know. Hmm, let me see. Maybe something related to the Quidditch match today?"

Harry swallowed again in an attempt to moisten his very dry throat. Was that because he had won the match for Gryffindor over Slytherin? But … but that was what he was supposed to do, right? But Snape seemed furious. "I … I caught the snitch, Sir?"

Snape stared at the boy as if he had suddenly sprouted another, no several new heads. He yelled, "IS THAT ALL WHAT YOU CAN THINK ABOUT? THE BLOODY SNITCH?"

Harry flinched. He didn't understand. He didn't do anything wrong, why was Snape yelling at him now, Harry thought miserably.

Snape started pacing, "How about, Potter, flying like a blur on your broom as if a horde of ghosts were behind you? How about getting too close to the posts FIVE times today, close enough to break your neck? How about flying directly to the ground and not stopping before catching the bloody ball breaking most of the bones in your body and risking your very life for it? DON'T YOU EVER THINK?"

Harry pulled his knees to his chest curling up into a small ball himself. He looked much younger in that position, as he tried to bury his head between his knees. He didn't know what to think. Was Snape yelling at him because he risked his life? Why did he care? Well, yeah, he did remember what happened when Snape had caught him in the astronomy tower. But that was different. Harry had later convinced himself that Snape was just punishing him for being out after the curfew. But now, well, he didn't know what to think.

Snape gritted his teeth. The boy had the nerve to ignore him. He had buried his head in his knees and tuned him out. Well, that was going to change. Now!

Snape reached for Harry's arms and pulled them from around his knees. Harry's head shot up. Snape looked directly in the boy's eyes whispering coldly, "There will be no more risking your life, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Sir." Harry squeaked.

Snape sat down and was about to turn the boy straight over his lap when he remembered. The boy had broken bones. He wasn't feeling any pain now Snape was sure, but still the bones were mending. He looked at the boy who was still shrinking away from his Professor, looking confused.

Snape calmly asked, "Which arm and leg were broken, Potter." Snape knew that the Pomfrey had already mended the ribs with a wave of her wand right on the pitch.

"My right arm and leg. Why Professor?" Harry asked weakly looking scared now.

Snape didn't answer, instead he stood up, reached to Harry's armpits and picked him up like he would a baby. Harry gasped, "Professor!"

"Hush, boy." Snape almost gasped himself. The boy was so light. There was barely any flesh on those bones of his. Suddenly Snape was overwhelmed with a weird urge to just embrace the boy. He blinked in horror. Where did that come from? He mentally scoffed at himself and sat down, gently laying the boy face down across his lap.

Harry shook his head. No. No. Nononono. This wasn't happening. It simply wasn't. Not again. "Professor, no, please. Don't. I am sorry."

Snape put his arms firmly around Harry's waist and landed a very sharp smack on the seat of the boy's pajamas. Harry gasped.

Snape satisfied that the boy stopped struggling calmly asked, "Do I have your attention, Potter?"

Harry sniffed, "Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, listen. What you have done today was inexcusable. There is absolutely no reason to risk-"

"But I had to, Sir," Harry said pitifully and was immediately rewarded with another very sharp smack, "Oww."

"Don't interrupt boy."

Harry nodded but kept silent, while Snape continued. "As I was saying, there is absolutely no reason to risk your life foolishly like that. This is not going to happen again and I will make sure of that right now. I promise you Potter that after I am through with you, you will think a hundred time before you do something like that again."

Harry couldn't believe it. He was playing Quidditch. He was supposed to catch the snitch. That was unfair. Nevertheless, seeing as he was now upended over his teacher's lap, bottom in the air, wasn't really an incentive to voice that thought, now was it? Instead, he tried to sound as contrite as possible, "Yes, Sir. I am sorry. It won't happen again." And please don't spank me!

Snape coldly agreed, "It won't. And I will make sure of that immediately." Snape landed two more sharp smacks on the boy's bottom and Harry squirmed.

"Are you comfortable, Potter?"

Harry blinked. What kind of question was that? He was over his teacher's knee about to receive a spanking for Merlin's sake. Of course he wasn't comfortable. SMACK! "Answer me, boy."

Harry gasped. He had forgotten how much Snape's hand hurt last time. "I don't know what you mean Professor."

Snape rolled his eyes. Stupid boy. "Your arm and leg, boy. Are they hurting in this position?"

Harry blinked again. Snape was going to spank him and he was worried that his arm and leg were hurting. What about his bottom?

"N-no, Sir."

"Good." And that was the last thing that Snape said in a while. Snape pulled down the boy's pajama bottoms and his briefs with well practiced ease making Harry wail, "Noooo, Sir, no. Please …" Of course to no avail.

Snape wasted no time. Smack after smack landed on Harry's exposed bottom. Systematically, Snape covered the whole bottom from almost near the boy's waist to his upper thighs. SLAP. Pause. SLAP. Pause. SLAP. Pause. And so it went. Oh yes, Snape knew how much that pause between slaps affected the brats. It gave them time to take in the pain the slap caused and as soon as they wailed from the pain, the next one came. And Harry was no exception. After each smack he gasped, let out his breath and then followed with a very satisfying OWW! In a few minutes, the rhythm changed, it was more of: SLAP. Waaahh. Soorrryyy! SLAP. No morrrree. SLAP. Pleassssssee.

Soon Harry's small bottom was quite an appealing shade of dark pink that well matched Snape's hand. Snape sighed. His hand was stinging. He did believe the old saying 'It hurts me more than it hurts you'. After all his hand really did sting by the end of the spanking and well, he didn't want to use a ruler. The boy was small for his age. Harry's body matched a child's of 8 or 9 not 11. And even he wouldn't be that evil.

Harry was now simply lying limp over his teacher's lap, bawling his eyes out. In between his wails he did manage to contemplate that although the spanking didn't hurt half as much as the Skele-Gru did, he still cried and sobbed like a baby. It was just that the pain was different. Yes the bone mending hurt a lot. But this was no bone mending. It was a punishment. And his bottom hurt. Not to mention that he felt like a very well punished and naughty child in this position, which, if he was honest with himself, he actually was.

Wait, Snape wasn't spanking him now. There were no more slaps. Still Harry felt the need to continue bawling. Who wouldn't when his teacher's hand was rubbing his back soothingly like that? Who wouldn't when the evil Potions Master was shushing him and whispering that everything was going to be alright?

Once Harry calmed down enough, Snape pulled up the pajamas over the boy's well spanked bottom extracting a few more fresh tears.

Snape stood Harry up and had to swallow the urge to smile. Now really those urges were quite irritating. Still the boy's face was flushed, his eyes puffy, his nose red, and he was rubbing his eyes with his fists while sniffling like a toddler. "I- I am so so-sniff-orry, Professor. Sniff"

Snape's lips twitched, "I know, Potter. Come here."

Snape pulled Harry closer to him. Getting out a handkerchief from his pocket, he reached for the water jug and spilled some water on it damping it. He wiped Harry's face gently with it. And the boy started sobbing in earnest. Damn. Why does the boy do that? He patted Harry's shoulder a few times until he calmed again.

"I hope there won't be any need to do that again soon, Mr. Potter." Snape said sternly.

Harry shook his head passionately. "No S-sir." Never again.

Snape nodded. "Good. Now would you try to get some sleep?"

The boy nodded before crawling into his bed wincing and grimacing until he was lying on his stomach.

Snape pulled the covers around the boy before starting to pat his back rhythmically. Harry smiled weakly before whispering, "Thank you, Sir."

Snape answered, "Go to sleep, boy," his voice too gentle for his taste.

And the boy closed his eyes. In a couple of minutes, Harry was fast asleep.

Snape studied the boy for a little while. He looked so small, so innocent, and alright, so well spanked. Snape smiled and stroked Harry's hair, whispering, "Sleep well, you silly child."


	4. Snapshot Four Would You Sir?

WARNING:

This story contains spanking of children/teenagers, if you don't like it, don't read. Seriously, if you go on and read after this warning, DON'T blame me.

**The Teddy Bear Series: ****Fic # 4 – Would you, Sir?**

Harry squirmed and wriggled, his bottom hurting so much. He sobbed promising to be good and begging for no more. He was lying limply over Snape's knee who kept patting him and shaking him. It was over, finally and now he would be held. He would be comforted. He cried some more wanting to get up and be embraced in Snape's arms. He wanted to rest his head on Snape's chest and listen to his heart beats.

"Hry, Hary, Harry, Harry, HARRY…"

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He looked wildly around, he was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor tower, face down, bottom sticking up. Ron was shaking him and calling his name several times. He was dreaming. Dreaming of Snape spanking him.

He blushed in the pillow then his head snapped up again as Ron shook him harshly. "What Ron?"

Ron sighed with relief. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry."

Harry raised his face a little from the pillow and opened one eye, "What?"

"You were screaming and wiggling and begging, Harry. Did you have a nightmare?"

Harry was silent for a moment. Was that a nightmare? If it was why didn't he feel scared or miserable? Why did he want to continue the nightmare? He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to go back to sleep and … and throw himself in Snape's arms.

"I am ok, Ron," Harry said quietly.

Ron shrugged, "If you say so. Get up Harry, we'll be late. I am starving."

Harry grinned, "Alright, alright, I am up already."

The day passed on as normal for Harry and his friends. Until Potions. As the class lined up to enter the classroom, Harry pushed his way through shoving Malfoy and his cronies roughly.

"Watch it Potter!"

"What Malfoy, it's not my problem if you're too blind to see what's under your feet."

In a flash Malfoy's wand was at Harry throat, Ron's wand was at Malfoy's throat, Hermione was pulling Ron's robes, Crabbe and Goyle were approaching menacingly, and Harry had his hand bunched up to punch Malfoy's nose.

Not one of them was able to do whatever they had intended. A low silky and very deliberate voice simply ordering "Freeze" had done the miracle and every child was frozen in their position, all of them as pale as sheets.

Snape sneered at them with satisfaction, noticing that even the Malfoy brat was paling. Served him right. He was caught with his wand on another student's throat.

"As amusing as it is for me to watch your sacred crusade of killing each other, I prefer that you stay in that position until the headmaster comes."

With that, Snape motioned with his head to the rest of students to get in class. Harry watched him horrified as he followed the children inside. Harry knew that as soon as Snape turned his back, Malfoy would hex him or worse. Surprisingly, neither Malfoy nor Crabbe and Goyle moved an inch after Snape went in. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that they looked … scared.

A few moments later, Ron was starting to loosen his grip on the wand seriously considering going ahead and hexing Malfoy. It was then that Dumbledore 'accidentally' passed by them, stopping to look at them in 'bewilderment'. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to be found in trouble by the Headmaster.

"Children? Ah, you must be waiting to get photographed." Dumbledore looked around casually, "But who is taking the photograph? I can't see anyone around."

It was then that Ron snapped, leaving his position, he turned to Dumbledore, red faced with anger, "Snape had-"

"_Professor_ Snape," Dumbledore admonished sternly, and both Harry and Draco shuddered. Dumbledore was scary when being stern, never mind his grandfatherly appearance. Hermione groaned.

Ron gulped, "Yes, uh … Professor Snape said we have to stay like that until you come down here… Sir."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore's twinkle was back in full power now, "I'm sure Professor Snape wanted me to enjoy seeing such a wonderful team work effort. It must have taken some time to plan this extraordinary photo position. Well, alright then, please thank Professor Snape for me when he comes out. Lemon drop anyone? No? Alright, see you all at dinner then."

"SIR" All the children yelled at the same time, as they watched Dumbledore leaving without solving their little problem.

Dumbledore looked back, "Yes? Oh, are you tired of having to hold yourself in the same position?"

All children nodded frantically, "Well then, let me see. This can help I am sure." Dumbledore waved his wand lazily and then walked away humming a merry tune.

To the children's horror, they found themselves stuck in that position, unable to move or speak.

For some reason, Harry found that to be hilarious. He started to laugh helplessly, shoulders shaking and almost tearing up as he silently laughed. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, while Ron and Hermione looked at him nervously, not sure if had lost his mind.

A few moments later, Ron and Hermione were smiling, and Malfoy's lips were twitching. Gradually, all of them were laughing their heads off.

Students started filing out of the potions class and stood staring at the silently laughing group.

Soon Snape was snarling, "What are you all standing there for-" Snape stopped short when he caught site of the group. What in Merlin's name had the old fool done? He had honestly thought that Dumbledore would come down and 'catch' all of the children, mostly giving them a stern talking to and detention, and then letting them go. But … that! He hadn't imagined. Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh. He snarled at the rest of the class, "MOVE!" And the students scampered out of the dungeons.

Snape flipped around to face the frozen group. Slowly he walked around them like a predator circling their prey. He was much satisfied with the effect it had on the children. All of them had stopped laughing; Malfoy and Potter specifically had both started trembling. Evil, vicious, conniving, sadistic, twinkly old coot! And then he dared admonish _him_ for being harsh. Him, who couldn't do more than glaring or assigning detention, and the occasional spanking. Humph.

Snape waved his wand, and the children unfroze. Slowly every one of them started to rub their muscles and relax their positions. Hermione was the only one however who thanked him. He coldly sneered at her before glaring menacingly at Harry. Harry gulped.

"Misster Potter. Explain!"

"Uh … I … we … er …"

Snape raised an eyebrow, then looked at Malfoy, who immediately opened his mouth to speak. Surprisingly Snape cut him off by saying, "Vincent, explain."

Crabbe swallowed hard, then looking nervously around. He discovered that no one was going to help, "Its Potter, Sir. He provoked Draco."

"He's lying. Malfoy-"

"I don't recall asking your opinion, Mr. Weasley." Snape looked at Hermoine, "Granger, anything to add?"

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, then looked down shaking her head. Ron looked at her in disbelief. She looked at him apologetically and shrugged.

Snape almost snorted. Such Gryffindorish righteousness! He then turned to the Potter brat and fixed him with a glare that spoke volumes of torture. "Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. He had provoked Malfoy. He had pushed him on purpose and then insulted him. Why he had ever done that was totally beyond him. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Snape sneered at the boy, then without turning around, he snapped, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, to your common room, Weasley, detention, Granger, leave before I take points."

The three Slytherins looked at each other and then scrambled to obey. Ron sputtered and Hermione whispered a 'yes, Sir,' before turning around and leaving the dungeons.

"Mister Weasley, follow Granger. _Now_"

Ron snapped, "MALFOY WAS THE ONE-"

"5 points from Gryffindor."

Ron's face turned red with anger, "HOW COULD-"

"10 points."

Ron was about to open his mouth when Harry pleaded, "Ron, please. Don't loose us any more points."

Ron shut his mouth with a snap, glaring viciously at Snape. And Snape glared right back. After a moment, Ron turned around and left the dungeons huffing, leaving … gulp … Harry alone with Snape.

"Sir, I can exp-"

"Save it, boy. Get inside."

Harry walked into the classroom, head down and miserable. Snape studied him with narrowed eyes.

Without a word, he took hold of Harry's ear and bodily pulled him to corner, the boy yelping and squirming. After depositing the menace there, Snape exploded, "HOW DARE YOU PROVOKE A FIGHT BOY? And right in front of my classroom! Are you so daft to think you're going to get away with it?"

Harry, with his nose in corner whispered, "I am sorry Sir."

"Oh you will be, Potter, I will make sure of that."

Harry cringed. Whatever had gotten in his head? What made him do that?

"Of all SLAP silly SLAP foolish SLAP dunderhead stunts SLAP SLAP SLAP …"

Harry yelped with each smack to his bottom, his eyes filling with tears. God, No!

Snape paced behind him, and Harry leaned his head on the wall. Please please please let that be all.

Snape went to his desk and pulled his chair out, "Come here, boy."

Harry swallowed a sob before turning around. He was almost in tears again when he saw Snape sitting on the chair. He walked slowly to his potions master, "Please, Sir, I'm sorry."

'Oh come here," Snape impatiently pulled Harry to stand in front of him. Wasting no time, he unbuttoned the boys trouser and pulled them down.

It was too much for Harry, tears started to fall down his cheeks. And as his briefs followed, his face turned so red that he felt hot with embarrassment. "It seems that I hadn't left quite an impression on you the last two times, Potter. Maybe this time you won't forget that easily."

Snape summoned a slipper, and Harry only had enough time to widen his eyes in horror before he found himself studying the carpet, bare bottom stuck up. As the first WHACK landed, Harry howwwwled. No no no it hurts.

Several vicious whacks followed, and Harry found himself compelled to start begging, his arms and legs flailing uncontrollably. Soon Harry was sobbing as he lay limply over Snape's lap, crying hysterically.

Snape ended the spanking with a few more whacks right where Harry was going to sit. And again Harry howled.

Snape helped him up, and Harry forgetting everything except the fire in his poor bottom jumped around rubbing his bottom, tears covering his face. Snape watched in amusement what he called 'the spanking dance". Gradually Harry calmed down and blushed crimson when he discovered that he was jumping around with his pants around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up sobbing as the rough material scorched his sore bottom.

Snape gently squeezed Harry's shoulder, then lips twitching, he took out a handkerchief and offered it to the boy. Harry took the handkerchief, suddenly tears starting to fall down again, feeling delighted and embarrassed at the same time. Snape rolled his eyes and snatched the handkerchief back. He slowly wiped Harry's eyes and face with it bringing out a week smile amid the sobbing.

"If you're finished Mr. Potter, we can talk."

"Yes, sob, Sir."

"Now, out with it boy. Why did you do that? Even you cannot be that stupid to provoke a fight right outside my door."

Harry looked down sniffling. He couldn't tell Snape. He just couldn't.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Do you need more convincing, Potter?"

Harry stared at Snape in horror. He wouldn't! "No, Sir, please."

"Start talking then boy."

"I .. I …" God, he couldn't.

Snape raised the slipper threateningly and grabbed the boy's arm.

And Harry squealed, "No, NO MORE … please, Ijustwantedyoutoholdme!"

Snape cleared his throat. He did not hear that right, he was sure, "Come again?"

Harry sobbed. He couldn't say that again. He looked up pleadingly at Snape, "Would you, Sir?"

………………….

q


	5. Snapshot Five Hedwig

WARNING:

This story contains spanking of children/teenagers, if you don't like it, don't read. Seriously, if you go on and read after this warning, DON'T blame me.

**AN:**

**Yep, it's me again ….. enjoy!**

**The Teddy Bear Series: ****Fic # 5 – Hedwig**

"Hold it!" … Snape's voice echoed in the deserted corridor.

_OhnoOhnoOhno …_Harry whimpered under his cloak. He was so dead. Why did he have to run? Why? He could have held his breath and waited for Snape to leave the hall instead of running with his bloody noisy feet.

"Potter, I know you're here. Now get rid of whatever spell you're hiding behind this instant."

Harry stood still, putting his hand over mouth trying not to breath, chanting his mantra silently. _Oh God Oh God Oh God I'm dead I'm dead I'm so very DEAD._

"Now this is your last warning" Snape's voice came back relentlessly, "And I promise you Potter, if you do not show yourself this very minute, you will be receiving a sound spanking every night for a whole month!"

Harry was ready to cry now. He could keep hiding of course in the hope that Snape wouldn't find him … but Snape knew where to find him, he knew exactly where Harry lived. Harry shuddered, then having no other choice, slowly pulled off his cloak looking for all like a strangled puppy, staring at Snape with terrified eyes, and whimpering pitifully.

Snape used every inch of his iron will to stop his jaw from dropping. An _Invisibility Cloak! _ The little menace had an _invisibility cloak_, the only one in the wizarding world? Who is his right mind would give a child such a cloak? Of all the foolish, insane, stupid, imbecilic- OH! Twinkling dunderhead! Snape longed to pluck that long white beard, hair by hair.

He approached …

Harry's voice caught in his throat as he stepped back whispering, "Please, Sir, please …" _Oh don't kill me!_

Wordlessly, Snape's fingers caught the back of Harry's neck pushing him along his side. Harry's hand snaked down to clutch his still very sorry behind from the slippering he had received that very afternoon. It didn't matter now that he had spent 8 full minutes embraced by the man's strong arms. … _Strong arms!_ Oh God Oh God Oh God ... Snape really really had strong arms … and strong hands … and Harry was so dead.

They reached the dungeons. When had they reached the dungeons? Harry dragged is feet. Was that how a criminal felt when going to his execution?

Harry suddenly found his nose pressed to a corner. He whimpered, still holding his sore bottom protectively.

Snape left him facing the wall and passed through a side door to his classroom. He spent several minutes pacing and pacing, feeling like wrath on earth. He went back to his office, not managing to stop himself from removing the boy's hands and landing several stinging swats on the seat of his pajamas. Harry yelped and jumped and danced hopping from foot to foot.

Just as suddenly, Snape left Harry facing the wall again wiping the tears that were falling with abandon, and went through another door to his quarters.

He grabbed some floo powder and shouting "Dumbledore's office", he stepped through the green flames.

Dumbledore looked up from his papers, opening his mouth to pleasantly greet a very irate Severus. He didn't find the time however as he found said wizard's nose almost touching his own. The Potions Master was gritting his teeth so much that Albus feared they were going to break any moment now.

Albus squinted a little to look at the very close face, "Severus, what-"

"What _my arse_ Albus Percival Mundane Names Dumbledore!!!"

"Er …" Dumbledore said eloquently.

"_How could you?_ Of all the imbecilic stunts, Albus, this had topped them all. How _could_ you give an 11 years' old child an _invisibility cloak_?"

"It's-"

"You are becoming senile old man … do you have _any_ idea how the boy is using it?"

"Severus, he-"

"I can't believe you did such a foolish thing. I have a good mind to take _you_ over my knee this time instead of him-" Suddenly, Snape stopped mid-rant. He didn't really say that to the Headmaster, did he? Then seeing Albus jaw dropping, … oh _Joy_, he did! He had just threatened to _spank_ the most powerful wizard in the whole world, the only wizard that Voldemort fears.

Severus backed off with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances. He cleared his throat and gave the Headmaster a curt bow, then passed through the floo back to his quarters leaving a speechless and open mouthed Dumbledore staring after him.

Snape opened the door to his office with a bang and bustled in, his robes billowing as if a thousand winds were blowing them. Harry jumped then turned and stepped back, pressing his poor behind to the wall … "Please, Sir, no more ..."

Severus studied the boy's face, he looked pathetic. He wordlessly grabbed the boy by the arm then raised his foot on a nearby chair, turning the now sobbing boy over his propped up knee. Snape expertly pulled down Harry's pajama bottoms and his briefs exposing very red cheeks. He cupped his hand a little and landed five quick slaps on the small bottom making Harry wail contritely, then pulled up the boy's clothes setting him to his feet.

He waited patiently for Harry to stop his little dance and calm down a little before ordering, "Explain!"

He knew the boy was getting off very easily this time. By all rights, he should now be over his knee squalling under the assault of his slipper.

Harry stuttered through his sobs, "I, sob, just wanted, sob, to check on Hedwig, sob."

Snape stared at the boy, " You left the safety of your dorm, _again_, after curfew, almost by midnight, to check on your owl?"

Harry had thankfully calmed down enough now and could speak without sobbing every other word. "Hedwig was very sick when I went to play with her this evening. Sniff. I took her to Hagrid and he gave me this potion." Harry thrust the potion bottle in Snape's face. Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry quickly lowered his hand. "He, sniff, said I was to give her a few drops every 6 hours."

"I … see!" Snape seethed. What? Was he supposed to go now and threaten the imbecilic child-like (and golden hearted – Snape had to remind himself) half-giant with a spanking too?

Snape glared at the boy, "You didn't think of leaving her with Hagrid? Or of _asking permission_ from Professor McGonagall? Or even of taking her with you to your dorm?"

Harry blinked Lily's adorable eyes at him, "Oh!"

"Yes, Oh! Potter."

Harry stood in-front of him blushing, tears still falling slowly down his cheeks, rubbing his sorry backside.

Snape snorted, "come here, boy!" Snape pulled Harry roughly to his chest rubbing his back comfortingly.

There was no one in the room to see Snape's very rare and genuine smile as he felt the small arms wrap around his waist tightly.

Maybe he should buy the boy a teddy bear?

………………..

_Pllleeeaaassee R & R_

_Dina_


End file.
